


[復仇者聯盟|奇異鐵]代價 (完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 任何事情皆有代價，而世界來向Strange索討了





	[復仇者聯盟|奇異鐵]代價 (完)

**Author's Note:**

> 主要角色死亡，無數次死亡，獵奇與肢體殘害描述

[復仇者聯盟|奇異鐵]代價 (完)

 

這個不是聖所二三事系列，算是關於使用時空寶石的一點....獵奇的描述，所以觀賞慎一下

 

 

 

 

 

====正文

 

 

 

 

 

他還記得Mordo離開前的那句話，以他所經歷的「這麼多事情」來說，還能記得那句話實屬不易，但也許只是因為那句話確實接近真理。

 

 

『我們觸犯了禁忌，你以為觸犯禁忌沒有代價嗎？』

 

 

喔，他知道代價，煉金術的基本原則就是等價交換，秘術的學習基本就是基礎煉金。不過，事實上，為了達成某件事情，你所要付出的大於「等價」，所有的努力都會有能量散逸，你拿出一個500cc的血袋，並不會全部進到病人的血管裡，你吃下20毫克的鐵劑，最多也只能吸收14毫克，其他都會變成廢物。

 

 

想要得到甚麼總是要付出代價，而你永遠無法知道那值不值得，而且確實存在著不管你付出多少都無法得到的東西，從他還是個醫生的時候他就明白這一切，有怎樣都救不回來的病人，你能夠從死神手上搶到人，只不過是因為上帝還不打算收他而已。

 

 

雖然並非己意，他付出了雙手為代價來學習祕法，他將永遠不會再做為一個醫師活躍於手術台上；他付出了恩師為代價來領略自己的任務，與古一所沐浴的最後一場雪將永遠烙印在他靈魂的深處。

 

 

當他用了時間寶石與數學的小詭計與多瑪幕談判時，就付出了自己的靈魂為代價。

 

 

當他把時空逆轉的法術以麥比烏斯的方式纏繞在手腕上時，他自己都懷疑自己是否已然瘋狂，他的力量在暗黑次元的邪靈面前如同螻蟻，如果勢均力敵的話這個逆轉詭計會是「不小心死亡」的保險，但在實力天平完全傾斜的狀況下，他就跟不斷讀檔挑戰最終大魔王的角色扮演遊戲主角一樣。

 

 

一次又一次疼痛來的快去得也快，同樣的台詞忘了自己到底說了多少遍，用盡所學的祕法在多瑪慕的力量下延長苟活的時間，肉體雖然因時空寶石而不斷復原，但靈魂卻刻上一道又一道的傷口。

 

 

多瑪幕的怒吼與攻擊像是從天而降的鐵鎚，像是無可避免的末日，像是無法拯救的病人，鑿胸穿心開肌裂膚，Strange甚至大概三百次看到自己的腸子在地上攤成一團，兩百次看到自己身體的背部，一百次看到下半身離他的上半身十米遠，而以上全都只是概數。

 

 

剛開始他還能嘲笑自己在演異次元版絕命終結站，到某個時間點時他開始搞不清楚自己在做甚麼，他不斷檔下攻擊苟活，重複著要與多瑪幕談判的台詞，他覺得自己是壞掉的唱片，跳針著同一句歌詞，好幾次他甚至忘了自己要說甚麼，就這樣站在那兒等多瑪幕把憤怒砸到他身上。

 

 

然後他開始懷疑自己為什麼要忍受這種痛苦，尤其當十幾隻鐘乳石把你當串燒穿刺，後腦穿進來的尖刺刺穿了你的眼睛，但尚未完全斷絕的視神經偏偏又讓你可以看見自己那宛如獵奇暗網才能看見的殘破身體時。

 

 

多瑪慕怒吼著要他住手的時候他甚至不知道自己要住手甚麼，明明他才是那個想要喊住手的人，那些疼痛烙印在他的靈魂上，他帶著這些刻痕前往下一個輪迴，他希望這一切停止但是他無法停止。

 

 

他親手繞在自己手上的詭計，永遠繞不出去的單面環，他想起恩師所說他一次又一次的觀測卻看不到延續的未來，或許那不是因為古一的性命將盡，而是這個世界已經要走到盡頭。

 

 

「停止！你贏不了我！」把他從恍惚中叫醒的是多瑪慕明顯的厭煩，他突然想起以前在手術室的時候最討厭的就是那些永遠講不聽的實習醫師，他曾經要那些實習醫師滾回去重修六年，也曾經要他們乾脆直接打了辭呈回家另謀生路，他永遠比任何一個指導教授都尖酸刻薄，學生永遠跑得比誰都快，然而總有幾個能在他的無窮屈辱和諷刺下熬過來，而他們會成為優秀的下一代。

 

 

他們和死神搶時間，和末日搶時間，他們知道病人沒死只是因為上帝還不打算收他，那麼也許自己沒死也是因為上帝沒想要收自己。

 

 

他居然在暗黑次元，在看起來比惡魔還可怕的東西面前想起上帝，看樣子他比自己預料的還要瘋。

 

 

「但我可以輸。」他說著，覺得自己可能笑了也可能沒笑，而這話他可能說過了也可能沒有說過，當你不知道死了幾百次、幾千次、幾萬次的時候，任何人都會這樣。「我可以永遠輸下去，擋在你和地球中間。」

 

 

永遠在時間寶石和麥比烏斯環下不是個幻想，宇宙誕生的六個奇點之一，唯一對所有生物都公平的現象被他扭轉，他的靈魂千瘡百孔，像一團用了百萬次的抹布，他擋下多瑪慕的襲擊越來越接近本能，讓他得以殘喘苟活(話說回來，他怎麼呼吸的？黑暗次元有空氣？不明白。)。

 

 

不知第幾千次重複之後他甚至慶幸起多瑪慕的強大讓他單純，Strange看著自己掉出來的肝臟和腸子想著，其實如果用腸子勒住他的脖子的話，感覺應該會噁心到讓他想要求饒。

 

 

其實如果把人的肚子拆開，內臟都拿出來但不切斷血管和神經的話，在不打麻醉的狀況下可以讓人痛不欲生卻不會死亡；把腦殼切開刺激特定區域的話能夠讓人一邊經孿一邊唱歌一邊痛苦一邊失禁；神經外科醫師的他看過無數個被封存的文獻資料，納粹集中營和日本731部隊的人體實驗是近代醫學的寶庫，而還好多瑪慕可能對人類的小手段沒甚麼興趣。

 

 

唔，多瑪慕沒用甚麼「人類這麼爛你為什麼要守護他們」這種話來說服他，因為在某段時間他真的想要放棄了，他甚至有那麼點想要把自己的額葉切掉(然後一切又會重來，只要他不解除手上的魔法)，但他終究沒放棄，天曉得是甚麼在支撐著他，也許是古一，也許是Christine(啊，他是不是一直沒想到Christine？這真不符合英雄的套路，他應該要為了Christine而戰，嗯，加入支持清單吧)，也許是自尊，也許是......

 

 

也許是那場雪，那遠方的落雷，古一涅槃的微笑，或是當他已經經歷了太多痛苦、傷害，千瘡百孔的靈魂已然結痂。

 

 

最後他勝利了，用輸了千百萬次的方式。

 

 

結痂後的靈魂更加強壯，纖維化的組織會成為一層盔甲，當魔浮斗篷為他拭去灰塵時，他甚至在想，如此有靈性的斗篷，是否記得自己陪他死了幾次？

 

 

然後，斗篷揚起了衣角，在地上畫出了36897這個數字。

 

 

「差三次湊整數哪。」他微笑著，彷彿那不是他痛苦死去的次數。

 

 

「你說甚麼？你還好嗎？」在他稍前一兩步的王擔心地回頭看著他，然後他歪了歪頭，聆聽著香港聖所周遭嘈雜的人聲，嗅聞著混雜中國料理跟垃圾廚餘混雜的味道，確認自己回到了人間。

 

 

「嗯，我很好。」結痂的靈魂是否算是代價？無限的凌遲和痛苦是否是代價？時間的長河是否產生了改變，世界是否會來跟他索討其他的東西？

 

 

彼時，他還沒有答案。

 

 

==========

 

 

未來不可窺視。

 

那不是只單純的禁忌而已，而是以時空連續性基礎而產生的悖論，要解釋起來很難也很簡單，打個比方，下一期彩卷的頭獎得獎者是A，而你得到了穿越時空的力量觀測到這個未來，並且看到了頭獎號碼，回來簽了這個號碼，於是頭獎的得獎者變成了你跟A，那麼請問，你所處的是否跟你曾經看到的是同一個未來？

 

未來不可窺視，因為當你意圖窺視未來時，未來就產生了改變，未來是可能、是概數，人類之於「可能的未來」這件事情，就像是倒退著收繩子，把所有的可能都揉成一股，然後編織出唯一的未來。

 

但就多重宇宙的宏觀概念而言，未來是一顆世界樹上的無限分枝，每一個決定畫出一個不同的宇宙，那些看起來細微而不明顯的抉擇改變一切，畫出無限多種可能，而你不知道你在哪個可能性上前進。

 

未來不可窺視。

 

因為你所有的窺視都在改變未來，而沒有這麼多的能量可以形成世界，那麼世界會保護自己，將能量不足的宇宙刪去，所有的可能將會歸一，世界樹的分支有其極限，無效的世界會被剪除，窺視未來就是去探索這些可能被剪除的枝椏，然後選擇你想留下的那個，使之茁壯。

 

但未來終究會開你玩笑，命運會開你玩笑，世界跟宇宙會拒絕你的探索，未來不可窺視，即使是寧願從黑暗維度借用能量的古一也不常運用阿迦莫托之眼，因為她知道未來變幻莫測，當你以為自己得窺命運的角落，諾倫三女神就會在紡線上給你打上一個死結。

 

因此，Strange無比猶豫，是否該窺視未來。

 

「我恨他恨了六年！我不知道該把戰場拉到地球還是到他那裏！我們知道他想要甚麼，至少在他的地盤上我們可以出其不意！」他看著Stark，看他焦慮地將手指靠在下巴上，他的眼中充滿了惶恐與憂傷，他知道這個恐懼其來有自，如果他們連對付薩諾斯的手下都左支右絀，那想對付可能已經擁有三或四顆無限寶石的薩諾斯，恐怕是天方夜譚。

 

但在腦海的某個角落卻又在叮囑他，其實這並不是他的任務，他負責對付非現實世界的威脅，不過現實的是(有趣的雙關語)，薩諾斯終究會為他而來，為了時間寶石而來。

 

也就是說，這個在這個「現實面上」，真正可以置身事外的，反而是眼前的穿著鋼鐵盔甲的一大一小。

 

但眼前的男人，鋼鐵人，Tony Stark，擁有地球上頂級聰明腦子的男人，卻彷彿完全沒想到這件事情似的。

 

「可以，但我要告訴你，如果到時候要在你們兩個和時間寶石內選一，我會選時間寶石。」Strange這麼說著，而他知道自己這句話根本卑鄙無恥，因為薩諾斯會到他身邊，會到他眼前，如果當時他沒有去中央公園找Stark，Stark甚至不會到聖所，也許他會在某個地方與前復仇者們合流作戰，但不會在這裡，甚至額外牽扯進了這個蜘蛛男孩，與他在宇宙空間中漂流。

 

「沒問題，道德魔人。」而Stark卻只是點了點頭，甚至歪了歪嘴角，然後就踱開步伐去研究宇宙船，甚至沒再跟Strange多耍一點嘴皮子，多說一句話，而那個吵鬧的蜘蛛男孩很快地黏到了鋼鐵人身邊，與他一起研究這個從未見過的宇宙船，他的披風甚至好奇地跟在後面，甚麼時候感情這麼好了？

 

他們沒有糾結過去，他們專注當下，他們放眼未來，他看的出來Stark盡力在控制恐慌，而蜘蛛男孩則用盡全力在讓Stark分心。

 

「嘿，Stark。」Strange開了口，然後那兩人望向他，某種程度來說，他們簡直是像是親生父子。

 

「你是對的，你們救了我，謝謝。」

 

然後那個男人像是很訝異似的眨了眨過大的眼睛，雙手胡亂地揮舞著，有點手足無措的蹭著下巴，然後回了毫無創意的話。

 

「不客氣？」而且還是用疑問句。

 

「不客氣！博士！」蜘蛛男孩就比他直率多了，臉上的笑容簡直像是融化的奶油一樣甜膩。

 

然後他轉身望向宇宙，思考是否該窺視未來。

 

 

過去已然注定，「如果」已經消滅，當他決定找Stark來聖所的時候就將他牽扯進來，當他被綁架到飛船上的時候就注定了他們將共同迎接挑戰，而目前他沒有任何手段，曾經他用時間困住「沒有時間」的多瑪慕，而他知道自己不可能困住可以任意穿越空間的薩諾斯。

 

而真正決定要干犯禁忌的時候是與星爵等人一場誤會之後，薩諾斯得到了三顆寶石，而且隨時可能得到第四顆，他們需要未來的指引。

 

 

而未來令人絕望，它拒絕被接觸，它拒絕被窺探，它千變萬化而不可捉摸。

 

 

Strange不斷摸索，一一剪除枝椏，他的意識在時空中跳躍，尋求可能的解答，每一個動作、每一個戰術、手上每一個棋子每一個可能的移動，一次又一次的摸索然後一次又一次的絕望。

 

而看著他人重複的死亡與自己重複的死亡是完全不同的經歷，本來以為自己的靈魂已經結痂的Strange再次意識到也許他沒有自己想像的堅強，在摸索時空開始之前他甚至不記得這幾個臨時成軍夥伴的名字，但當他聽了千次百次臨死的吶喊時，他想不記住都不行。

 

他們戰鬥，不斷的戰鬥，在無限可能中無限的戰鬥，為了保護時間寶石，為了保護他，為了闖出可能獲勝的未來，所有人一次又一次的死去。

 

每一次、每一次，最後那個擋在他前面的，都是TonyStark。

 

彷彿TonyStark保護他而死這件事情已經被寫入了量子紀錄帶，只要他們想要保住寶石，Tony就會是除了Strange之外最後站著的那個人。

 

也是那個死的離他最近的人。

 

他看過薩諾斯8320次扭斷Tony的脖子，骨頭碎裂的聲音跟奈米盔甲傾軋的聲響彷彿在凌遲他的靈魂。

 

他看過Tony的肚子被捅穿7268次，刃物穿透他那殘破的盔甲毀壞他的身體。

 

他看過Tony3572次被攔腰砍成兩截，在死前他甚至拖著薩諾斯的腳，無視於流得一地的內臟，試圖給予他最後的攻擊。

 

他看過Tony被從天而降的衛星吞沒，值得慶幸的是，至少他看不到Tony慘死的屍體。

 

他看過Tony被斬斷了四隻，仍然如同瘋狗一樣的咬著著薩諾斯的手腕。

 

他看過.......看過.......

 

他看過一千四百萬又六百零四個可能，Tony Stark會用他的所有、他的生命、他的一切，將Strange跟死亡和毀滅隔開。

 

只有這件事情沒有改變。

 

於是他終於知道了，宇宙來向他索討代價了。

 

第一千四百萬又六百零五個未來，只要換他擋在TonyStark前面就可以了。

 

未來不可預測，未來不可窺探，未來不可觀測，你最想知道的事情在你死後才會發生，而你甚至不知道會不會依你所想。

 

古一和他看了最後一場雪，而他與Tony看了人生中最後一次夕陽。

 

「嘿，Strange，你還好嗎？」他被拉出冥想，剛剛還在他腦海中與他一同赴死千萬次的男人此時活生生的在他眼前，搭在他肩膀上的盔甲被太陽曬得發燙，棕色的眼睛是滿滿的擔憂。

 

而這雙眼睛的主人在他眼前死了一千多萬次。

 

「我剛剛跳越時空去觀察了可能的結果。」Strange如此回答，他的靈魂彷彿尚未全部回到身體裏頭。

 

在聽到到他們只有一千四百萬又六百零五分之一的獲勝可能時，所有人的臉色都無比的惶恐。

 

「那我們該怎麼做？」蜘蛛男孩開了口，那張過於年輕的臉上還有著幼嫩的汗毛，在所有的未來中他都努力的拯救任何他可能拯救的人，是最後擋在Stark眼前的人。

 

「讓奎爾計畫，我只能說這麼多，未來.......你說得太多，它就會改變。」

 

「我說了吧！讓我來計劃就是好棒棒對吧！」星爵興奮的說著，而Tony為此翻了個白眼但沒有多說甚麼，他的手仍搭在Strange的肩膀上，那力道是如此的穩定。

 

而Strange知道星爵會失控，他會是那個破壞自己計畫的人，他的強運將到此為止，因為在愛情的面前所有人都會變得盲目衝動。

 

「好吧，那你想想該怎麼辦，我們抓緊時間休息，該死，這地方看起來可沒有吃的。」說完Tony就在他身邊坐下，他的左手看起來不太靈便，在撐著自己的時候似乎有些無力。

 

一瞬間他似乎看到了眼前的人被火燒灼的模樣，他的皮膚潰爛起泡，因為硬擋無限手套而崩潰，Strange打了個冷顫，用力搖頭把某個未來的圖像逐出腦袋。

 

「你真的還好嗎？」Tony疑惑的望著他。

 

「是啊......還好，探視未來是......很耗費精神力的，我恢復一下就好。」這個男人對他說過幾次這句話？「你還好嗎？」「小心！」「讓開！」「退到後面去！」Tony一直保護他到最後一刻。

 

「好，我們沒有補給，就......至少睡一下？你們都是甚麼？冥想？」Tony調整了一下角度讓自己坐的舒適些，雙眼毫無目的的觀察著這個死亡行星。

 

「對。」他點點頭，但並沒有閉上眼睛冥想，反而他望著Tony，似乎在思考些甚麼。

 

「有甚麼問題嗎？」Tony發現了法師的視線，顯然被他看的很不自在。

 

「你知道其實你才是那個可以不管一切的人吧？」他開了口，努力的組合著適當的語言。「他會為了寶石而來，但你們其實可以不管我，你，和你的蜘蛛男孩。」Tony因為那個名詞而望向了Peter，他正在和螳螂女聊天，似乎是在聊宇宙的事情，男孩的臉上閃耀著光芒。

 

「我是復仇者，博士，我六年前就開始保護地球，幫你是專業的表現。」Tony的嘴角勾著不明顯的弧度，但又隨即往下拉。「但他......我真的不希望把他牽扯進來，他不該在這裡。」

 

Strange順著Tony的視線望向Peter，蜘蛛男孩每一次都拚上了他的所有，伸長他細瘦的四肢保護他的Stark先生，好幾次那孩子被薩諾斯穿胸而過，卻完全不知道自己發生了甚麼事情，又好幾次他因為恐懼而哭泣，卻仍死死纏住薩諾斯，直到他的脖子被粗暴地踩斷。

 

「放寬心點想，如果宇宙要死一半的人，我們都不知道骰子哪一面會在上面，他至少有機會為自己而戰。」Strange控制了呼吸，控制了精神，他努力的把所有不該記得的畫面裝進盒子裏頭關進思維宮殿的深處，他不需要那些未來的殘渣來干涉現實。

 

「同樣一句話還給你，Strange，我終究要跟他打的，Stark從不放棄，Stark不坐以待斃。」Strange看著他，看著這個坐在他身邊，在幻覺中死了千萬次的男人，那個在所有的可能中保護他，強撐硬頂不死不休的男人。

 

「這樣很好。」Strange微笑著，與他一同望著夕陽。「千萬不要放棄，Tony。」

 

「......」突然被喊了名字的Tony似乎有些彆扭，他開口想跟Strange說些甚麼，但奎爾的大呼小叫的要他們過去。

 

「嘿！我想到方法了！相信我！這一定有效！」

 

「呼，最好是真的有效。」Tony自言自語著起身，然後向Strange伸出了手。「走吧，博士，打贏這場仗回去之後我們去皇后區吃酸黃瓜潛艇堡，Peter推薦的，全紐約最棒。」

 

「好，走吧。」Strange伸出了手，走向他人生的最後。

 

如果宇宙要他的生命作為觸犯禁忌的代價，盡可拿走。

 

但是，如果世界允許的話，Strange想要許下最後的願望。

 

希望在那個夕陽之後，這個男人，不要太過自責，不要太過難過。

 

他相信他不會放棄，因為他看著他以命相搏一千四百萬又六百零五次。

 

他只希望他不要太傷心難過。

 

「沒有別條路，Tony。」

 

他感受到四肢的感覺開始消散，從指尖開始冰冷麻木(考慮到他的手指其實不靈便很久了，能清楚地感覺到這件事情還挺諷刺的)，Tony的眼睛盈滿了錯愕與痛楚，是否在那一千四百萬又六百零四個Tony為他而死的未來中，他也曾這樣看過Tony？

 

曾經他以為自己的靈魂已經千瘡百孔潰爛腐朽，被疤痕覆蓋的精神已不會有任何動搖，但如果有人為你死了一千萬次，你怎麼可能不動搖？

 

啊......

 

如果可以的話......真想與他在地球上一起看夕陽。

 

 

END

 

 

這篇文章其實就是在想到，為什麼博士會放棄寶石，而未來看起來又這麼不明朗

 

仔細想想，也許是因為，他的生命就只能到此為止

 

如同古一一樣

 

而那唯一一個可能的未來，他得用寶石、用生命去交換另一個人留下來，只有這個未來，是「不明確的」。

 

只有那個人可以肩負。


End file.
